Some machinery includes alerter systems that periodically prompt operators of the machinery for a response. For example, some vehicles may prompt drivers of the vehicles to depress a button at regular time intervals to try and ensure that the drivers are alert during control of the vehicles.
These alerter systems may provide the prompts for operator action on a regular, unchanging basis with respect to time. For example, a prompt may be provided every minute or several minutes. Other alerter systems may provide the prompts at a frequency that is based on how fast a vehicle is moving. The prompts may be provided at a more rapid rate or greater frequency for faster speeds of the vehicles and at slower rates or reduced frequencies for slower speeds of the vehicles.
Operators who are alert may find the prompts unnecessarily intrusive and obstructive to control of the vehicles. The requirement to repeatedly respond to the prompts even considering the operators being aware can serve as an additional distraction to the same operation of the vehicles.